VLCN
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: My own take on the world of RWBY. Follow Team VLCN (Vulcan), on their exploits and (mis)adventures at Beacon Academy. Main OC's are: Venator Schatten, Lucido Spada, Cesar Iram, and Nero Vampa.
1. Preview 1

VLCN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything form RWBY. Why am I not getting mad? BECAUSE I LOVE RWBY THAT'S WHY!

**Preview 1: Venator**

A figure in blue, black and white meandered through the streets of the city, his beaked hood raised and obscuring his face, midnight black hair with dark blue streaks could be seen underneath, and his eyes were a cold sapphire color. On his waist, a sword was easily seen, reminiscent of a Japanese daito, and two pistols sat in their holsters on the back of his waist, similar to magnums but with revolver chambers. His jacket was dark blue, with white cuffs and black on the bottom of the body, a white shirt was underneath that and had a blue crystal surrounded by black fire emblazoned on it, black jeans with white and blue flames on the legs and frayed edges, and black and white shoes that bore similarities to combat boots. His gloved hands where in his jackets pockets, and his gaze was scanning the area nonchalantly.

"Hey kid, don't you know it's dangerous to be out here at this time of night?" a thug dressed in a black suit with a fedora and sunglasses said as the boy passed a club, the music pulsing out loudly. The hooded boy kept walking, ignoring the group of goons that was watching him.

"Hey! You listening?!" the goon demanded, grabbing the boy's shoulder, his sword drawn, only to have his arm thrown off and a black and blue pistol stuck in front of his face.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." The boy said in a monotone, his eyes bearing cold indifference as his index finger rested on the trigger. The rest of the goons drew their respective weapons, and a small smirk came to the boy's face. He spun around his pistol, swinging around and firing off six shots that disarmed six of the goons. He slammed his foot into the one nearest to him, sending the goon flying into another one. The others had recovered and had drawn their own guns. The boy jumped up so fast he seemed to teleport. He reloaded his pistol and placed it back into its holster, and then drew his sword, the black and white tech style streaks glowing on the midnight blue blade, and he crashed down onto one of the goons, and used his sword to deflect the shots fired at him, dashing around and taking out the ring of goons. He slammed the last one through a nearby window in the club, crashing through and rolling to a stop, his hood falling. Two thin black and blue ponytails fell across his back and the unkempt hair could be seen, along with a crooked scar near his right eye. As he stood up, all the gathered goons raised various weapons and charged him.

"Too easy." The boy said with a smirk, sheathing his sword and whipping out both pistols. He fired them off quickly, nailing each of his intended targets dead on, flicking out the chambers and reloading both quickly using the set up rounds on both his loose white belts, flicking the chambers back into place and letting out another flurry of shots. Dozens of goons went down in a hail of bullets. The boy placed his right gun back into its holster and whipped out his sword, dodging when a rocket flew by.

"Now you're gonna have to pay for all the men you took out punk." A burly man with a Batzooka over his shoulder, "And I just got this place fixed up!"

"Whoops." The boy snickered, "Didn't realize I was at _that _club. But that'll make my job that much easier tonight." He said mockingly. Junior growled and launched another volley of rockets. The boy lifted his left hand pistol and fired a volley of rounds, hitting the rockets and causing an early explosion. Junior charged and swung, only to have his swing blocked by the boy's sword. The boy smirked and swung out a kick, reloading his pistol and firing off a volley of shoots. Junior rolled out of the way, only to be sent flying and crash into a nearby column. Junior growled and charged again. The boy smirked and threw his sword up, and when Junior came close, he blocked the man's swing and hit him with a round house kick, catching his sword and swinging it around and hitting Junior with the flat of the blade. He jumped back and landed lightly on a rail.

"You're fighting style is slow, predictable, and your swings are too wide." The boy said in his monotone, placing his sword across his shoulders.

"Cocky little punk." Junior growled as he stood up.

"Not cocky, just analytical. And the Names Venator Schatten." Venator muttered as he dashed behind junior and kicked the bulky man out the window. He sung his sword in a slight arc and slid it back into its sheath, lifting his hood and walking out of the club, "And yet another job finished." He muttered as he pulled out a checklist and marked out _Juniors Club. _He slid the notepad back into his pocket, looking around and the nighttime cityscape, his mouth in a straight line as he started walking again, heading for the next site on his checklist…

**A/N**

**I HAVE BEEN WATCHING RWBY **_**SO **_**MUCH LATELY. SO I DECIDED TO WHIP THIS UP. THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS WILL BE INTRODUCING THE FOUR MAIN CHARACTERS, SO THEY'LL BE MUCH SHORTER THAN WHAT I NORMALLY DO.**


	2. Preview 2

VLCN

Disclaimer: I own nothing from RWBY except my OCs.

**Preview 2: Lucido**

"Are you sure this'll help?" a crimson haired boy asked, rolling his broad shoulders, the hood of his teal vest stuck underneath his two crimson swords, the gold hilts glittering. The boy ran a hand through his frayed bangs, a cocky grin on his face.

"Of course Lucido. You're one of the first to make it to this point in the endurance training." One of the researchers stated from up in the booth.

"Whatever you say doc." Lucido chuckled, wiping some dust off of his grey pants, the gold armor on the shins glittering like the sword hilts, along with the armor on his shoulders. Multiple robots came out of various doors and from hatches on the floor, brandishing blasters and blades. Lucido's grin widened and he whipped out his swords, the chambers on the hilts spinning.

"Let's get it on." He snickered as the robots began to close in on him. Lucido ducked and spun his swords around, bisecting multiple robots, he then jumped back, and the blades of the swords clicked down and stuck into the ground, pulling Lucido to a stop. Lucido snickered and began firing concussive rounds at the mob of bots, blasting them away in storms. When the crowd cleared, Lucido lifted the swords and spun them around, the blades clicking back into place.

"Is that it? 'Cause that was way too easy." Lucido chuckled.

"Oh trust us, that was merely the warm up." The researcher snickered. "Bring out the spider-mech." He said to the researcher next to him after covering the mic. Lucido turned back to the battlefield, and his eyes widened shortly when red and blue spider-mechs came up, but he soon resumed his cocky grin.

"Alright then, let's go." He chuckled, getting into his stance and firing off two concussion rounds to launch himself forward and onto the red spider bot and slashing it multiple times, jumping to the blue one when it opened fire landing on its back as the red one fell down in a smoking pile, stabbing the blue bot in the back multiple times so he could disable some of its systems. The bots right arm drooped, and Lucido flipped over it, firing a few shots into its sensors, though the recoil launched him backwards to the other side. He stood up, not showing any signs of fatigue, his typical grin plastered on. When Lucido snapped, the mech blew itself into pieces from an overload.

"Really now? That's the best you eggheads got?" Lucido chuckled. The researcher up in the booth growled.

"Send out the Grimm! This kid's on my last nerves!" he yelled.

"Uh oh." Lucido muttered as growls were heard behind him. He turned around. "Let's see. An Ursa, ten Beowolves, and five Boarbutusks. Simple enough." He mused as the beasts charged. Lucido dodged a swipe from one of the Beowolve's, slashing its back and jumping off it to combo a few of the others. The Ursa charged through the crowd of Grimm, headed straight for Lucido, who fired a few shots, but they seemed ineffective and the Ursa crashed on top of him.

"HA! He's finished! No one can survrive that!" the researcher cackled.

"GRAGH!" Lucido yelled, throwing the Ursa off of him and onto the Boarbutusks. "Man, you people have no idea how much those things stink! It'll take forever to get that smell out of my clothes!" he laughed, tugging on the sleeve of his yellow shirt for added emphasis.

"Why you insololent brat!" the researcher yelled, only to get knocked back as the window burst open and Lucido jumped up into the booth, grabbing the man by his coat and lifting him up.

"What's the code so that I can get out of here? I've got someplace I need to be." Lucido growled, his grin replaced by a scowl, his emerald eyes burning.

"I-I'll put it in! Just please…Don't hurt me!" the researcher begged.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Oh wait, I have." Lucido growled. He set the researcher down, who scrambled over to the control panel and typed something in quickly, and a door slid open. "Thank you kind sir. We won't be seeing each other again." Lucido chuckled, his grin back as he waltzed out, whistling a tune as he placed his swords back on his back.

**A/N**

**AND THERE'S THE SECOND PREVIEW AND THE SECOND CHARACTER! TIME FOR THE NEXT CHARACTER! **


	3. Preview3

VLCN

Disclaimer: I own nothing from RWBY except my OCs.

**Preview 3: Cesar**

"Now Cesar, you do realize the getting accepted to Beacon means you need to start taking things seriously right?" the social worker at the desk asked the gold haired teen sitting across from him, who was fiddling with one of his gold Pistol/Combat knife hybrid weapons, his black eyes like empty voids.

"Yeah whatever." Cesar muttered, flipping the weapon into a compact from and slipping it inside the sleeve of his loose pale gold shirt, feeling the weight of it along with the identical twin of the weapon in his other sleeve.

"Cesar I'm serious. This isn't going to be like Signal was. You'll be put into situation's where you may actually _die." _The social worker added.

"I doubt that." Cesar said simply as he stood up. "I'll talk to ya' more later." he said witha wave as he walked out. The social worker sighed, then he hit a button on the desk.

"Start up Cesar's last test. We need to make sure he's ready." he said. Cesar walked through the halls nonchalantly.

"Why should i even care about going to Beacon? I don't need anymore training." he muttered. When a door opened close to him, Cesar sighed and went throught, "Let me guess, one last test?" he asked aloud as the room lit up, revealing armored test masters, the same ones who'd been responsible for training him.

"_Today, you are to defeat all your masters. I belive this will be sufficient challenge for you." _a voice on the pa said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Cesar grumbled as he flicked out his weapons, flipping them into combat knife form. The test masters charged, brandishing their various weapons: Maces, swords, and Cesar saw a couple bows. He jumped back and dodged nimbly, slshing out and deflecting some swings thrown his way. He threw one of the knives like a boomerang, and it bouced off the helmets of a few of the test masters, returning to him as they dropped. Cesar then spun the knives around and they shifted into their pistol form, and he opened fire with a flurry of shots. Many of the test masters where disarmed and the kicked into one another by Cesar, and then only two were left, one wielding a broadsword and the other had a bladed bow.

"Now, let's wrap this up shall we." Cesar scoffed,a mocking smirk on his face. The two masters charged, and Cesar flipped one weapon into knife form and opened fire with the other/ The one with the sword deflected the shots and the other master fired off three arrows, though Cesar was fast enough to cut the out of the air and catch the last one, dropping it.

"That's it? Seriously?" he asked.

"You have no idea." the one with the sword said as his sword shifted into a rocket launcher.

"Of course it changes into a projectile type weapon." Cesar mutetred as a barrage of rockets were fired is way, only to be shot out of the air. Cesar used the smoke cover to take out the one with the bow, and then snuck up behind the last one, putting one knife near the mans neck. "Checkmate." he muttered. The rest of the lights turned on and Cesar heard slow clapping behind him.

"Well done Cesar. I see that youu live up to your reputation." a man said. Cesar turned around and saw the white haired man up on a blacony.

"And you would be?" he asked, shifying his weight to one side.

"I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I came here to see what you could do." Ozpin said casually.

"Oh really now?" Cesar muttered.

**A/N**

**AND THERE'S THE THIRD PREVIEW! ALMOST DONE WITH INTRODUCING THE MAIN CHARACTERS THEN ONTO THE FULL ON STORY!**


	4. Preview 4

VLCN

Disclaimer: I own nothing from RWBY. I own the OCs.

**Preview 4: Nero**

A boy with platinum colored hair was whistling carelessly as he waltzed down the walkway, his aviators sitting on his face, the gold cape he wore fluttering out behind him, tatters obvious. He was wearing a silver breastplate over a black shirt, red shorts with blue armor plating, and sneakers that were various colors, and gold gauntlets along with green gloves. On his back underneath the cape, a gold and platinum collapsed weapon could be seen. He approached a nearby warehouse, and with a smirk, whipped out his weapon, and it extended into a large, ornate battle-ax with a clear gem in the center. He cut a hole in the wall and waltzed in.

"Wassup! I'm here to stop a certain robbery I heard about!" the boy proclaimed, placing the ax across his shoulders. All the goons turned towards him.

"What the heck? A kid?" one of them muttered.

"Yep. Nero Vampa, at your service!" Nero said, spinning his right hand around and giving a comical bow. A man carrying a cane and smoking a cigar walked over.

"What's going on over here boys?" he asked, not noticing Nero.

"Well now, this'll definitely make things interesting. Roman Torchwick, is it?" Nero asked, lowering his aviators, revealing his piercing violet eyes.

"And who would you be?" Roman asked.

"Kid said his name's Nero Vampa. We've got no idea who he is." One of the goons whispered in Roman's ear.

"Is there any sign of the Schatten brat?" Roman asked.

"No sir, we've made sure Venator's been off our trail." The goon said. Roman scoffed slightly, watching Nero whistle and shuffle around boredly.

"It'll take a lot more to keep the junior detective away. Take care of this idiot and we'll take off." Roman ordered. The goons drew their weapons and Nero snickered.

"You do realize who has the longer reach, right?" Nero chuckled as he flipped the ax around, shifting it into rocket launcher form, firing off a barrage as the goons charged, sending a good amount flying backwards. He flipped his weapon back to an ax and let out a wide swing, slamming multiple goons and sending out and explosive wave that sent crates flying.

Roman lifted his arm as crates crashed down by him, seeing Nero with a smirk on his face as he fended off the goons with ease.

"Crimson, take care of this kid." He said as he stepped onto the transport. Crimson nodded and moved to a ranged position.

"Hello miss. Can I help ya'?" Nero asked, tilting his head slightly in imitation of tilting a hat. Crimson responded by firing off a few fire spells, which Nero dodged. "I'll take that as a no." Nero chuckled, sending out another Explosive wave, which Crimson blocked. Nero growled and lashed out with a flurry, having all his swings blocked or deflected, various explosive waves leaving tears in the walls. Nero was knocked back and used his ax to skid to a stop.

"Darn, this lady's tough." He grumbled. The roof blasted open, and a hooded Venator was standing at the edge.

"Finally caught up!" Venator yelled as he jumped down, sword out, the white streaks on the blade glowing as he came down, creating a trail of ice that he slid down on. Venator slashed at Crimson, who sent the boy flying. "GAGH!" Venator grunted as he hit the wall. He stood up and sheathed his blade and pulled out his pistols, firing at Crimson, who moved back while deflecting his shots, jumping onto the transport as it lifted off.

"Sorry Schatten, but you won't be catching me today!" Roman laughed as the transport took off.

"TORCHWICK!" Venator yelled as he ran after the transport.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're not actually thinking of going after that thing are you?" Nero asked, holding Venator back.

"Who asked you?! I've spent days tracking him and this may be my only chance in a while to catch him!" Venator growled.

"Dude calm down. But uhh, we might want to get out of here." Nero said.

"Why?" Venator asked, turning around, "Oh." He added when he saw the burning crates. The two ran out of the warehouse just as it exploded, being sent flying.

"Oh that was just beau-ti-ful!" Nero laughed as he saw the multicolored flames. Venator grumbled and picked up a piece of one of the containers, noticing the Schnee Company symbol.

"Well, Weiss' dad will definitely be pisssed when he finds out about this." Venator chuckled.

"Let me see!" Nero said, grabbing the container piece. "The Schnee company symbol? Wait... how do you even know them?" he asked Venator.

"I'm the sole heir to the Schatten family. That should answer your question." Venator muttered.

"SAY WHAT! You're _the _Venator Schatten!? Bounty-Hunter Extraordinaire and all around badass!? You're like... the youngest pro non-Huntsman ever!" Nero yelled.

"You can be a bit quieter. But yes, I am indeed Venator Callum Schatten. Though my bounty hunting days are almost over thanks to my recent acceptance to Beacon. And I'm only seventeen." Venator mumbled.

"You're going to Beacon to?!" Nero asked in awe.

"Don't tell me…" Venator groaned.

"SWEET! We could totally be teammates! Man that would be so cool! Wait until I tell my friends from Signal!" Nero yammered.

"My life just got so much worse." Venator grumbled as Nero rambled on.

**A/N**

**AND THAT WRAPS UP THE PREVIEWS! SEE YA IN THE OFFICAL FIRST CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 1

VLCN

Disclaimer: I own nothing from RWBY. All that belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I do own my OC's however.

**Chapter 1**

A hooded Venator sat on the edge of a roof as he watched Roman Torchwick and some of his goons walked into the only open dust shop on the block. It was late at night, and Venator had stuck to the shadows. When a goon came flying out after a girl in a red hood, Venator's curiosity kicked in. He watched the proceeding fight though it was short, curious about just how the girl had learned to use a scythe so well.

"Maybe she knows Qrow?" he mused as Roman walked out. "And right on time." He chuckled. Venator waited until Roman ran off, jumping across the roofs and skidding to a stop. "Hello there Roman." He snickered.

"Well if it isn't Junior Detective Extraordinaire!" Roman chuckled, and then the girl with the scythe jumped up. "And Red as well, persistent." He growled. Venator threw out his sword and caught it in a reverse grip.

"You're cornered Torchwick! So just stand down and you won't get hurt." Venator said.

"HA! You really think it's that easy?" Roman laughed as his transport came up.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Venator growled as he flipped his sword around.

"Do you… know each other?" the girl asked.

"Long story." Venator growled.

"Alright then." The girl replied. Roman jumped up onto the transport and flipped out a crystal.

"End of the line you two!" he yelled as he threw the crystal down at the two's feet, lifting his cane.

"Crud! Get out of the way!" Venator yelled as he shoved the girl aside as Roman fired. When Venator looked up, his hood having fallen, he saw the one person he didn't want to see tonight. "Glynda Goodwitch." He muttered. Glynda regarded Venator with a nod before she took to assaulting the transport, then getting in an exchange with Cinder. Venator and the girl stood up and started firing with their weapons, though all their shots were blocked. Circles of fire appeared behind the three, and Glynda moved Ruby out of the way, cartwheeling, while Venator jumped forward and rolled as the circles exploded upwards.

"Darn it!" Venator yelled, ready to go after Roman, as he flicked out the chambers on his pistols and reloaded them.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Schatten?" Glynda asked.

"What's it look like? I've tracked Torchwick for weeks, I'm not about to let him get away." Venator stated as he whipped the chambers back into place.

"I don't think so. You have to be on time for the airships tomorrow or you'll miss your first day." Glynda stated.

"I'll find a way to get there myself." Venator growled.

"Wait… did I hear correctly? Schatten? As in _Venator_ Schatten?" the girl asked.

"Why is this always such a big deal?" Venator groaned.

"No! Way! Both a Huntress and the youngest bounty hunter in history!? Omigosh this is so awesome!" the girl squealed. Venator sighed. _This girl's unbelievable. _He thought.

"Venator, can you come with me? You too miss." Glynda said, getting curious looks from the two teens.

(Debriefing room/Outside)

Venator tapped his foot impatiently as Glynda talked with Ruby, as he'd found out not that long ago. As Ruby walked out, giddy as all possible, Glynda gestured for Venator to enter the room. Venator sat down in the chair with a bored look.

"Venator, I know you typically _don't _like taking orders, but for once, forget about Torchwick." Glynda stated.

"You know I can't do that. I can't just give up tracking him, that's not what I do." Venator replied.

"Yes, but you are also now becoming one of my students, and as such, you need to focus on that instead of your current task at hand." Ozpin added, coming out from the corner.

"Yeah right. You to know perfectly well I work _alone. _Teams aren't my forte." Venator grumbled.

"With that attitude I can see why." Glynda quipped.

"Yes, but from tonight's exploits you've shown some slight changes." Ozpin stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Venator mumbled.

"Saving Ms. Rose. You're not really the kind to watch out for others, especially if you don't know them." Ozpin said.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Nothing more, nothing less." Venator grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Regardless, you know perfectly well that things are changing. Don't fight it, Venator, just follow it." Ozpin stated.

"We'll see Professor Ozpin. We'll see." Venator muttered.

(The next day/Airship)

Venator stood away from the crowd, hood up and a pair of headphones on so he could tune everyone out. He was fiddling with his swords sheath, making adjustments for when he'd need to combine all his weapons into its original setting, a High-Powered-Dust-Blade-Rifle. The metallic blue color was similar to his swords blade, though there was spots for his pistols, and a seam could easily be seen, hints of silver could be seen if one looked carefully, along hit the hinge at the bottom. When a rather familiar and unwanted platinum haired boy walked up to him, Venator growled.

"Wassup!?" Nero asked. Venator didn't reply.

"Uh Ven? Hello?" Nero said, pulling down Venators hood, who quickly lifted it up. "Oh, headphones."

"What do you want?" Venator growled, lowering his hood and headphones.

"Just saying hey since we're here! So, what'll you be doing once we get there?" Nero asked.

"What everyone else will be doing, though I'm going to be as discreet as possible" Venator stated.

"Yeah, kinda hard to do that when you're practically famous dude." Nero chuckled. Venator grumbled slightly, scanning over the crowd of kids staring, and his cold gaze made them avert their attention and go back to talking to each other.

"I'd prefer to be left alone Nero." Venator grumbled.

"An attitude like that won't get you far dude!" Nero laughed.

"Ha ha. No. I don't work well with others." Venator grumbled. He placed his headphones back on so he could tune out the rambling Nero as a news report came on, followed by Glynda giving a short announcement to the students on board. Venator looked out the window at the view over Vale, no expression showing whatsoever. When he turned back Nero was gone, thankfully. Venator let out a slightly relieved sigh. When the ship landed, Venator slipped away, staying hidden in the crowd with his hood raised to avoid being noticed. When the crowd thinned, Venator let out another sigh, lowering his headphones without taking down his hood.

"What are you doing!?" a familiar girls voice yelled, and Venator turned his head slightly.

"Well, if it isn't Weiss "Pain in my Arse" Schnee." He scoffed. He spotted Ruby as well, and from what he could tell, she'd apparently angered Weiss, not surprising considering Weiss' tendency to be a bossy spoiled rich girl. Venator simply watched as Weiss raged, only to have the vial of dust she was shaking in front of Ruby's face to cause the younger girl to sneeze, which caused an explosion, getting a light laugh out of Venator. As Weiss kept ranting, Venator fought down the ever cursed urge of chivalrous intervention. When a black haired girl stepped in, he couldn't help but listen.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world, though Schatten Industries isn't far behind." The girl said.

"Finally, _some… _wait, did you just say Shcatten?" Weiss asked.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. And once again, Schatten Industries comes into play as being on the opposite end of the spectrum, being rather respectable and having well known and less questionable business partners." The girl added, ignoring Weiss, who started stuttering from anger.

"Along with a few other _unmentionables _that only my family happens to know about." Venator put in, lowering his hood.

"Venator! W-what are you doing here!?" Weiss asked, getting flustered.

"Same reason you are: attending Beacon to become a Huntsman." Venator stated calmly, "Hello there Ruby, nice to see why you were so perky the other day." He added with a slight nod.

"Hello Ven!" Ruby chucked.

"Don't call me that." Venator deadpanned.

"Wait… you two know each other? How!?" Weiss demanded, getting right up in Venator's face, her index finger a short distance from between his eyes.

"I ran into her during my most recent run-in with Roman Torchwick." Venator stated simply, moving Weiss' hand out of his face.

"Oh… right, you were a bounty hunter." Weiss said.

"Uh, how do those two know each other exactly?" Ruby asked Blake.

"The Shcatten family and the Schnee family have a bit of a history. Those two, being the sole heirs to their respective families…" Blake began.

"Nothing more needs to be said at that point, thank you." Venator grumbled, holding up a hand, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the opening ceremony a bit earlier than most." He stated, walking off.

"O-okay. See you later Venator!" Weiss called out.

"Yeah, not likely." Venator said under his breath.

(Auditorium)

Venator leaned back on the wall, trying to stay inconspicuous, but, as Nero had predicted, that was rather hard for him to do.

"Hey! Venator! Over here!" Nero called out, trying to wave him down. Venator let out a sigh and moved over to the platinum hared boy, who was next to another much taller boy with crimson hair. "Oh, Lucido, allow me to introduce you to…"

"No need Nero. Venator Shcatten correct? Sole heir to the Schatten family and its own company, along with being the almost legendary bounty hunter, right?" Lucido asked a cocky grin on his face.

"Correct." Venator stated simply with a nod. Venator looked around slightly, spotting a boy with gold hair and a pale gold duster standing off a ways, his black eyes scanning the crowd warily, yet they also held an indifference similar to Venator's. "Anyone know who that guy is?"

"Who? Mr. Gold hair dark eyes? Not sure, He's been back there for who knows how long, and everyone seems to avoid him." Nero said.

"I think I've seen him before: Cesar Iram. Mysterious kid. No one knows about his past, or anything about him really." Lucido mused.

"How do you know all this?" Venator asked, his look not changing.

"I have my ways." Lucido chuckled.

"Ahem." Ozpin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." Ozpin said, walking off stage, Glynda going to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed." Glynda said.

"Is it just me, or was Ozpin… out of it?" Nero asked.

"Don't know. He did seem a little off though." Lucido shrugged.

"Well, I'm certainly not one to question it. Wonder how hard initiation will be?" Venator deadpanned.

"Dude, you're probably one of the most experienced people here outside the staff! Initiation will be a walk in the park for you!" Nero exclaimed.

"Not even that." Venator replied, the same monotone present. Venator looked back slightly, noticing that Cesar had moved off in the same direction as Ozpin. _Wonder where he's headed. _ He thought.

(Nighttime/Ballroom)

Venator laid down on his sleeping bag, a pair of blue sweat pants and a sleeveless black shirt on in place of his normal outfit for the night.

"Yello there Ven!" Nero chuckled, plopping down by Venator, wearing nothing but a pair of black pants.

"Don't call me that. And when will you leave me alone?" Venator asked, covering his eyes with one arm over his eyes.

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit!" Nero laughed, a humorous light in his violet eyes, only to have a pillow thrown into his face by Venator.

"I'm being dead serious." Venator deadpanned.

"Since when are you not?" Nero asked. "Hey, isn't that that Cesar kid?" Nero asked. Venator shifted his arm slightly and looked over to where Nero was pointing, spotting the dark eyed boy.

"That's what it seems like." Venator shrugged.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Nero stated.

"Not like I care." Venator grumbled.

"Oh come on man! Don't be like that!" Nero sighed, grabbing the neck of Venator's shirt and dragging him along.

"Hey let me go!" Venator yelped.

"Hello there!" Nero chucked. Cesar looked up at Nero with a blank stare.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um… a simple hey would suffice." Nero sighed.

"Again, what do you want?" Cesar asked.

"I just thought I'd introduce myself! I'm Nero Vampa! Nice to meet you!" Nero said.

"Can you let me go?" Venator grumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Nero chuckled.

"Cesar Iram. Now leave me along." Cesar growled.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common." Venator mumbled as stood up. Cesar cocked an eyebrow. "Venator Schatten." Venator said.

"I thought you looked familiar." Cesar deadpanned.

'What's goin' on over here?" Lucido asked, trotting over to ther three.

"Why must there _always _be one more?" Cesar grumbled.

"Welcome to my world." Venator grumbled as Nero and Lucido started chatting non-stop. "Talk about motor mouths."

**A/N**

**ALLOW ME TO SAY THAT THIS WILL BE SHORTER THAN MOST THINGS I WRITE THANKS TO HOW SHORT THE EPISODES OF RWBY ARE. I DON'T WANT TO DO TOO MUCH IN ONE CHAPTER, CAUSE TRUST ME, I COULD DO MUCH MORE. NEXT UP, INITIATION!**


	6. Chapter 2

VLCN

Disclaimer: I won nothing form RWBY. I own the OCs.

**Chapter 2**

Venator picked up his sword from his locker, deciding whether or not to place everything together.

"Wassup Ven!?" Nero yelled. Venator reacted on instinct, whipping out his sword and stopping just before his could cut Nero. "Whoa!"

"Don't sneak up on me. Or else, next time, I won't stop myself." Venator deadpanned as he sheathed his sword.

"Okay. So what ya' up to?" Neroa asked again.

"Deciding whether or not to reassemble Rebel Yamato. I tend to keep it separate for ease of use, but that was when I was a bounty hunter." Venator grumbled, taking out his pistols and placing them in the locker, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, since you're no longer a bounty hunter might as well cut with being discreet all the time." Nero shrugged. Venator hummed a bit with his own shrug, taking the blade and placing the pistols on the sides, the knotted handles untwisting and connecting with the sheath, and then it wrapped around the swords hilt, linking with it, the guard turning into his symbol, and when Venator flipped it around, it expanded into a katana that was twice the length of the original, and the pistols had merged into a double barrel near the hilt that jutted downwards, and Venator had his finger on a trigger near the guard now.

"Nice." Nero whistled.

"That's not all." Venator snickered, spinning the sword around, which then contracted into a double barreled sniper rifle, the scope popping out of the space near the hilt. Venator looked down it shortly. "Everything checks out." He said as the rifle then collapsed into a compact form, which he then placed on the side of his waist where the "sheath" originally was.

"What is that thing classified as!?" Nero asked, his mouth open as the two started walking.

"High-Caliber-Dust-Blade-Rifle, or as I like to call it, Rebel Yamato." Venator stated.

"Sweet. My weapon's an Explosive-Ordinance-Ax, though I've named it Ignis Aurum." Nero chuckled.

"Well, we'll see who works better now won't we?" Venator asked.

"See? You are starting to warm up to me!" Nero laughed.

"Don't push your luck." Venator grumbled.

(Beacon Cliff)

Venator stood on one of the squares with his arms crossed, Nero to his right, and Lucido to his left, Cesar after Lucido, who had his face obscured by his hood. Venator let out a sigh when Nero started running his mouth.

"So, did you hear about how the teams being formed? Who do you…?" Nero started.

"Nero, before you talk my ear off, please wait until the _staff _tell us what will happen." Venator deadpanned.

"Well, the teams are being formed of four students each, so… yeah, I agree with Ven." Lucido shrugged.

"Ohhh! Four! HEY! I got an idea! Me, Ven, you, and Cesar could be on a team!" Nero laughed.

"We'll see how things go." Venator deadpanned. Ozpin and Glynda approached the gathering of students.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Glynda declared. Venator groaned slightly.

"Not good." He muttered.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with well." Ozpin continued.

"Not happening." Venator growled.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will your partner for the next four years." Ozpin went on.

"Sweetness." Nero chuckled.

"This is not going well for me." Venator grumbled.

"Welcome to my world." Cesar said, shaking his head.

"Hey, chipper up you two!" Luciod chuckled.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but out instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked, "Good. Now, take your positions." He said before anyone could ask a question. Everyone who was lined up got ready for launch, and just before he launched, Nero gave Venator a thumbs up and stuck his aviators on his face as he launched off with a yell. Venator sighed and placed a hand on Rebel Yamato as he launched, looking back slightly and spotting Lucido and Cesar. He whipped out Rebel Yamato in sniper mode, firing a few shots so the recoil would slow him down, switching it to katana mode and stabbing it into a tree, his momentum making him spin around until he hit the ground. He looked up and saw Nero fly overhead, a trail of fire following his ax. Venator lifted his sword when he heard rustling after walking a short ways, and Cesar stumbled out. Both boys stood there for a second.

"You have got to be kidding." Both said at the same time. Meanwhile, Nero had landed on a tree branch and started scanning around, flipping Ignis Aurum into compact form and jumping down.

"Now, where did Ven or Lucido land? If I can find either of them I should have an easy time." He said as he dashed off. After dodging a few trees, he came into a grove, crashing into someone. Nero's head was spinning slightly, and when he looked up, he spotted the ever bulky Lucido standing over him.

"Sup?" Lucido asked.

"Well, at least I'm not stuck with Nero or Lucido." Venator grumbled as he and Cesar started walking, moving past bushes.

"Whatever, but if you slow me down you'll be on the receiving end of my... Where'd you go?" Cesar asked, looking around.

"Looking for me?" Venator asked, sitting up in a tree.

"How did you…?" Cesar asked, only to jump a bit when Venator popped up beside him.

"Trust me, slow is the last thing I would be." Venator deadpanned.

"Don't… do that." Cesar grumbled. Venator sighed, but sniffed a bit.

"Do you smell something… burning?" he asked. Cesar simply pointed off in the direction of the smoke. "Simple enough." When the two heard growling, both boys stood back to back, their respective weapons drawn as Ursi lumbered out. "This'll be fun." Venator chuckled as he switched Rebel Yamato to sniper mode and fired a shot, hitting an Ursa straight between the eyes.

"That's too simple." Cesar chuckled as he seemed to melt into the shadows, and multiple Ursa collapsed in a pattern. Cesar reappeared by Venator, flipping his knives into pistol form.

"What was that?" Ventor asked as he switched his weapon into katana form and slashed a few Ursi in a quick dash, finishing off the pack.

"You have your speed, and I can move through the shadows. That's what I can do with my Aura." Cesar said, "Now, let's go." Cesar said with a short wave as he went ahead. Venator chuckled a little.

"I'm liking this guy already." He snickered as he took the lead.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nero yelled as he clung onto the talon of the Wyvern that Lucido had "hijacked", as Nero had put it.

"We'll be fine! This thing seems to be the temples guardian! If we just hold on, we'll be there in a few minutes!" Lucido yelled in reply, "Hey, I think I can see Ven and Cesar down below! They just beat a pack of Ursa!"

"How do you know that!?" Nero yelled.

"I've got good eyesight! We need to jump about now!"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? EVEN I WOULDN'T JUMP OFF THIS THING!" Nero yelled, but Lucido had already jumped. "Oh come on." He sighed as he let go.

"We're close." Ventor said as he pushed a few branches aside, spotting the ruins. "Well, that was quick."

"And a little too easy." Cesar shrugged in agreement. As the two approached the temple, Venator spotted both Blake and Yang.

"Well, there's one group." He mused.

"Oh, hey there Ven!" Yang called out with a wave. Venator gave a short wave of greeting and gave Blake a nod, who responded in kind. Cesar just went and examined the relics.

"Chess pieces? Really?" He chuckled as he grabbed the black king piece, "Will this do?" he asked Venator, throwing it to him.

"That'll do" Venator nodded, catching the ice and slipping it into his jacket.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Nero yelled right as he crashed into Venator.

"Did you have to land on me?" Venator grumbled as Lucido jumped down from a tree.

"That was a little off target." Lucido chuckled.

"I didn't land on you on purpose. OH!" Nero said, shooting up, nabbing the other black king, "SWEET! I'M THE KING BABY!"

"Did they really just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked. When the four heard a loud, high pitched scream they all cringed a bit.

"Some girls in trouble! Blake, guys, did you hear that?" Yang asked, turning around.

"Who didn't?" Venator grumbled, standing up and dusting himself off. "Nero, by the way, how did you and Lucido…?"

"GROROAR!" a loud roar came from above, and Venator looked up.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Venator gasped.

"Is that…?" Yang asked.

"A Wyvern." Blake and Lucido said.

"Yeah! We hijacked it and hitched a ride!" Nero laughed.

"HEAD'S UP!" Ruby yelled as she fell, only to get crashed into by Jaune, and both flew into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"I…" Yang started, but the six present turned their attention when an Ursa's roar was heard.

"What now?" Cesar grumbled. The Ursa crashed through, only to topple over shortly after, Nora rolling over its back, Ren coming out from behind, seeming tired, though Nora quickly popped up at the ruins and nabbed a white rook piece, doing some weird poses.

"NORA!" Ren yelled.

"Coming Ren!" Nora laughed.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"How long are you going to keep stating the obvious?" Venator asked.

"Uh, guys." Nero said, pointing off towards the trees as another roar was heard, and Pyhrra ran out, followed by a Death Stalker.

"Great. First a Wyvern, now a Death Stalker. What's next, a Nevermore?" Venator asked sarcastically.

"Uh, Venator." Cesar said, pointing up.

"Oh come on!" Venator yelled, stomping his foot when he spotted the Nevermore. Ruby jumped down from wherever and rolled to a stop near Yang.

"Ruby?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"Nora!" Nora laughed, popping up between the sisters.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"Gragh, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEOFRE SOMEHITNG CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?" Yang yelled.

"And the obvious punch line in three… two… one." Cesar muttered counting down. Everyone except for the steaming Yang, Nora, and Ren were looking up.

"Um, Yang." Ruby said, pointing up.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" Weiss yelled, clinging onto the talon of the Nevermore.

"I said jump." Ruby shrugged.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

"Dude, catch her." Nero said, bumping Venator with his elbow.

"What!?" Venator asked.

"Do it." Nero said bluntly, "Or I'll smack you with my ax."

"That's very convincing." Venator grumbled as he dashed off, jumping off a tress and catching Weiss mid fall.

"Venator!" Weiss yelped in surprise when she snapped her eyes open.

"Having a nice trip?" Venator snickered with a smirk.

"Uhh… W-well." Weiss stuttered as Venator landed and set her down.

"See, this is why people should take my advice." Nero stated with a laugh as Pyhrra crashed near the main group, Jaune collapsing nearby.

"Well, looks like the gangs all here." Lucido chuckled.

"Yeah! Now we can all die together!" Yang scoffed.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said with a grin as she whipped out Crescent Rose and ran off.

"Ruby wait!" Yang yelled.

"We've got a few other problems!" Venator yelled as the Wyvern swooped down. He group rolled out of the way as the Wyvern breathed out a jet of flames. Venator whipped out Rebel Yamato in sniper form, firing up at the Wyvern and Nevermore. When he looked up, he saw that Weiss had frozen the Death Stalkers tail in ice, right before it got Ruby.

"You okay Venator?" Cesar asked as he skidded to a stop near Venator.

"Yeah. But both of those things will be swooping back shortly." Venator said as he stood up and cocked his rifle, the shells dropping to his feet. The two moved back to the temple, where everyone else had gathered.

"We're not going to have that much time guys. That Wyvern seems pretty angry now, and the Nevermore and Death Stalker don't help." Lucido said.

"I agree with Lucido. What're we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying. Our objectives right in front of us." Weiss stated. Venator gave a nod, tossing his and Cesar's piece a bit before placing it back in his pocket.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and get back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said.

"I second that notion!" Nero declared, "There is _no way _I am fighting all three of those things at once!" he said dramatically.

"How do you always manage to lighten the mood?" Lucido chuckled as Ruby and Jaune grabbed their chess pieces.

"Time we left." Ren said when the Death Stalker started breaking free.

"Right, let's go." Ruby said, waving for everyone to follow. Venator cracked a small grin.

"Guess we will get out of this." He chuckled as they ran.

"And I thought this would be easy for you." Cesar replied.

"That was until we had to deal with three massive Grimm at once." Venator chuckled. As they all ran into the larger part of the ruin, the Nevermore flew over and everyone moved to cover. Venator looked up and saw the Wyvern.

"Lucido, Nero! Distract the Wyvern!" he yelled.

"On it!" Nero yelled back, jumping out and flipping his weapon to rocket launcher form and firing, Lucido following in suit with his concussive rounds.  
"How well will your weapon work against those things?" Venator asked Cesar as he opened fire with his rifle as the Death Stalker approached.

"They were designed to work against things that_ don't _have an exoskeleton or scales. SO unless I can hit a weak point, not much." Cesar replied as he fired his own weapon, which was currently in pistol form.

"We'll make do!" Venator yelled, rolling to the side as the Death Stalker charged, and everyone else besides the four were stuck between the Death Stalker and Nevermore. "Crap, we need to help them!"

"We've got more pressing matters!" Lucido yelled as he and Nero backed towards Venator and Cesar, the Wyvern on the ground and charging, it's white bone like armor glinting in the sun, and its red eyes glowing evilly.

"Cesar and I should be able to hit the weak points if we can expose them! Hit it with everything you've got! If we can tip it over than we'll get this done!" Venator yelled.

"Let's go!" Nero laughed. The four boys charged and lashed out at the Wyvern, Cesar using the shadows to dash around, Nero slamming the beast on the head with his ax, and Lucido slashing away at its armor. Venator flipped his sword around and pulled the trigger, firing the secondary sword, his main one when the weapon was separated, and caught it by the hilt when it hit the Wyvern, slashing it with both blades, creating a crack in its armor as he sheathed the shorter sword back down the middle section of the main blade. Venator jumped back whena volley of rockets slammed into the Wyvern.

"Luciod! Flip it!" Venator yelled.

"On it!" Lucido snarled blasting the Wyvern until it was up on its hind legs. Venator scanned the area, seeing that the Death Stalker had been dispatched, and the Nevermore was being dealt with.

"Ven, if you're gonna take it out do it now!" Cesar yelled as he flipped around his pistols, turning them into grappling hooks that he then fired at the Wyvern, and using the shadows to then pin it upright.

"Right!" Venator said as he held his blade to the side, and then it started glowing black and white, and Venator dashed forward, swinging the blade hard into the Wyverns gut, slashing through and skidding to a stop on the other side. He reverted Rebel Yamato to compact form and placed it on his waist, and the Wyvern exploded into shards of black ice. When he turned around, panting, his eyes widened as he saw the now headless Nevermore fall down the cliff, Ruby up at the top.

"Dang." He breathed out.

"THAT! WAS! AWESOME!" Nero yelled, "BOTH THE NEVERMORE AND WYVERN WENT DOWN IN A SHOW! BEST. DAY. EVER!"

(Auditorium)

Venator leaned back slightly where he was standing as the last few teams were announced.

"Russell Thrush. Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team CRDL. Led by, Cardin Winchester." Ozpin declared, and the four boys stepped off stage, followed by Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, and Nora.

"It'll be interesting to see who… gyagh!" Nero started, only to get elbowed by Lucido.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team JNPR. Led by, Jaune Arc." Ozpin sadi next. JAune got a surprised look, and Phyrra punched him on the shoulder playfully, though Jaune fell down, getting a light chuckle out of the stoic Cesar, which wound creating odd looks for the other three boys around him.

"What?" Cesar asked. Next, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake walked on to the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin stated. Venator chuckled lightly as the corwd burst out in claps.

"Our turn Ven." Cesar stated. The four boys approached, and Venator was positive Nero was doing his best to contain his excitement.

"Finally, Venator Schatten, Cesar Iram, Lucido Spada, and Nero Vampa. You four retrieved the Black King pieces. From this day forth, you will work together as, Team VLCN. Led by, Venator Schatten." Ozpin finished. Venator's eyes widened and surprise was evident.

"Awesome!" Nero chuckled.

"Congrats!" Lucido laughed. Cesar gave a simple nod.

"Uh…" Venator mumbled.

"Congratulations Venator, I'm sure you'll do well." Ozpin said. Ventor nodded in reply, still to stunned to think straight. _This, is just eventful huh? _He thought.

**A/N**

**WHOOOO! FREAKING YESSSS! AND JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE ASKED, BECAUSE I'D BEEN THINKIN ABOUT IT, AND SINCE IT'S A COMMON THING IN ALL MY FICS, **_**YES**_** THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS. I'M STILL CONSIDERING WHAT I SHOULD DO THOUGH, BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT IT'LL BE BETWEEN TE OCS AND TEAM RWBY, THAT IS A DEFINIT. OH, AND HERE'S THE BOYS THEMES AS WELL:**

**Venator: The Time Has Come (From Devil May Cry 4)**

**Lucido: Phenomenon (By Thousand Foot Krutch) **

**Cesar: Numb (By Linkin Park)**

**Nero: You're gonna go far kid (By The Offspring)**


	7. Chapter 3

VLCN

Disclaimer: I own _nothing _from RWBY. I own my OCs, Team VLCN.

**Chapter 3**

Venator sat up on his bed with a sigh, the other three members of his team still dozing. It was about five o'clock, the normal time he got up at, and an idea sparked in his head. He slid out from under the sheets and got dressed in his uniform, though he did replace the uniform jacket with his own since there wasn't a rule against it, and he promptly picked up a whistle and held it to his lips, a small smirk forming as he took in a breath. He blew as hard as he could, the whistle letting out a shrill scream, and Nero promptly jumped up to the ceiling. Lucido just sat up with a yawn, and Cesar shoved his face into his pillow.

"Nice to see you guys decided to get up." Venator deadpanned as he stuck the whistle in his pocket.

"Meh… I've gotten up earlier." Lucido said with a wave of his hand, and Venator rolled his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR VEN!?" Nero yelled as he dropped back down onto his bed.

"Well, sicne classes start in a few hours I figured I might as well get you guys up. If I'm gonna be team leader I guess I should act like one." Venator stated, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't entail waking us up at five effing o'clock in the morning." Cesar said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Come on Cesar. We still have to unpack anyway." Lucido chuckled as he lifted the smaller boy by his nightshirt and out of the bed. He had quite a few advantages being the biggest and strongest team member as Venator noted. He'd done his best to look over each of their relative strengths and weaknesses. Ventaor himself was fast and was decently strong thanks to his years spent as a bounty hunter. Lucido was stronger than any of them, and he was also smarter than he let out from what Venator could tell, and what he lacked in combat speed he made up for in ingenuity: Using a Wyvern in initiation was something most people would never think of. Cesar seemed to be built for stealth, and his choice of weapon proved it, and his ability to melt into shadows gave him a movement advantage along with avoiding attacks. Nero was rather straightforward. He seemed to focus on using his powerful weapon and his skills with it to take out enemies, but he was rather reckless, a problem Venator was going to have to solve.

"Right." Nero chuckled as he threw on his cape over his uniform. "Let's see." He mumbled as he started pulling in about ten boxes.

"How much stuff did you pack!?" Venator asked as he threw his duffel bag and Rebel Yamato's own case, which had enough spare parts and equipment to last him a good while before he'd have to restock, not much of a problem when you're an heir.

"Everything I could fit in a box!" Nero laughed.

"We're gonna need more space." Cesar sighed as he threw his own duffel bag on his bed.

"That, or we just leaved most of it _in _the boxes." Luciod pointed out.

"Let's just focus on getting this done before out fist class at nine. Which is a lecture I swear I've heard at least a thousand times from my own family." Venator grumbled.

"Hasn't every last member of your family been a Huntsman or Huntresses?" Nero asked.

"Yep. The main reason I'm here at Beacon. As if my years as a bounty hunter weren't enough." Venator replied.

"Well, there's no such thing as to much training in my opinion." Lucido chuckled as he strated stacking any books they took out onto a shelf.

"I have to disagree with that." Cesar mumbled as he stuck up a poster that portrayed a heavy metal band. Ventaor sighed, and the boys spent about the next two hours unpacking and arranging their dorm. Nero by far had to have the most help, and at least half the room was filled with various trophies or spoils, spare parts for all the boys weapons stacked in a corner, and a couple shelves and bookcases filled with various things that weren't just books.

"Okay, now what about our beds?" Nero asked.

"It is rather squished." Cesar mumbled noting how they beds were at angles,

"We could just try bunk beds." Lucido muttered.

"How would we… never mind." Venator started, stopping when Nero pulled out a toolbox. "Talk about being overly prepared."

"Heh heh. I like to stay ready for anything." Nero chuckled as they got to work.

"Well… it's a little crude…" Lucido mused.

"At least they won't fall over." Cesar mumbled.

"Wait, how many nails are left in this thing?" Nero mumbled as he looked into the tool box.

"It works doesn't it? As the saying goes, if it ain't broke don't fix it." Venator mumbled. The beds were stacked by their legs, and each leg had about fifteen nails stuck into them to hold them in place.

"Wonder how some of the others are doing." Nero chuckled.

"They're probably just waking up. What time is it?" Lucido asked.

"We have an hour before classes." Venator replied.

"Well then, that went by faster than I expected." Nero chuckled.

"That's exactly the reason I always get up early." Venator stated.

"I'm still bush tired even if I'm not acting like it." Nero muttered.

"Give it a while and you'll get used to it." Lucido chuckled.

"Well, I'd like to get to classes on time so I say let's go." Cesar said as he opened the door.

"I'm in agreence with that." Venator stated as he walked out.

"This is going to become a regular thing huh?" Nero asked as he followed Lucido.

"Probably." Lucido chuckled.

(Professor Ports Class)

Venator had tuned out Professor Ports lecture since he'd heard the general schpiel a hundred times from his relatives, instead resigning himself to taking notes from the diagrams of various Grimm in his note book, even sketching them rather accurately from memory and labeling weak points he knew about, kinks in their natural armor, especially in terms of Wyverns, etcetera. His eyes were periodically drawn to the cage that must have had something in it, he assumed a Boarbutusk by the rattling and snorts he heard. When the Professor got into a story about when he was younger, that was when Venator's annoyance levels started climbing. People who reminisced about the past in ways like that, _especially _when Venator himself had done more _in a day _than some of these people had managed in years, got on his nerves for some reason, probably because Venator wasn't the kind of person to live in the past. He lived in the present and looked for the future. The past is called the past for a reason as his grandfather had always told him. When Nero started goofing off he just rolled his eyes, unlike Weiss, who he could see was getting royally annoyed by Ruby's antics, which actually got a very light chuckled out of him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nero chuckled.

"She acts like that all the time, and I should know. I was on the receiving end of a lot of it when we were younger." Venator replied with a sigh.

"Why was that?" Nero asked.

"Our families have a bit of a history… and let's just say our personalities clashed a lot." Venator mumbled.

"What kind of history?" Lucido asked.

"A history I ditched a _long _time ago." Ventor replied as he saw Weiss step out after volunteering for Port's little test.

"That doesn't answer my question." Lucido stated.

"I think it's best you don't try and delve into this subject to much Lucido. Venator obviously doesn't like talking about his past." Cesar stated.

"You two are eerily similar you know that?" Nero stated, looking between Venator and Cesar.

"We noticed." Venator and Cesar muttered. The four turned their attention back to the front, and Venator started analyzing the situation out of habit as it developed when the Boarbutusk was released.

"What is he doing?" Nero asked Lucido.

"Analyzing the situation and watching how it plays out. He's seeing how Weiss performs pretty much. He did that with everyone during the initiation believe it or not." Cesar muttered. Nero hummed in mild amusement. Venator was watching closely, and let out a very quiet sigh when Weiss let herself get distracted when Ruby tried to help. _Weiss, you need to pay attention to the fight and _not _on berating your team leader. _He thought as Weiss was disarmed.

"Ohh that doesn't look good." Nero winced.

"Just wait a sec before you start calling things out." Venator mumbled as the Boarbustusk rolled up and dashed forward at Weiss, who used a glyph to stop it dead and onto it's back, then launching off of one of her own to stab it with her sword.

"She should've thought of that earlier." Venator mumbled.

"Is it just me, or did it seem like Weiss wasn't all that focused?" Lucido asked as they were dismissed.

"Partly. She has an obvious problem with Ruby's position as team leader, though I have a feeling Professor Port may fix that. I've met quite a few of the teachers her beforehand, and Port's good at reading people. Almost scarily." Venator muttered.

"Hopefully I don't have to be on the receiving end of a talk like that." Nero muttered.

"I'll catch up with you guys later… I'm gonna walk around for a bit." Venator stated.

"Just don't be late, we still got stuff to study." Luciod stated.

"I'll manage!" Venator replied as he walked off.

"And just where are you going?" Glynda asked after Venator passed her.

"Just taking a walk Ms. Goodwitch. I just… need to clear my head." Venator replied.

"It's because you doubt yourself, isn't it?" Glynda stated.

"I hate it when you can read me like that." Venator grumbled.

"Well, seeing as how Professor Ozpin and I have known you since you were young it doesn't make it very hard. And after the first day, what would your father say?" Glynda asked.

"You know as well as I do I left so I could escape my father. I don't like feeling controlled." Venator growled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I wonder why Ozpin chose to be leader. I don't work well with others." He growled.

"You fight against the Wyvern proves differently. You knew perfectly well how got defeat it, and you coordinated your team effectively. You're a natural leader Venator, whether you know it or not. _That's _why Ozpin chose you. He saw your potential, and so, he found the best way to bring it out." Glynda stated, leaving Venator with a mildly surprised look, "I'll let you think about that on your walk. Good day." Glynda finished as she walked off. Venator let out a sigh, mulling over what he'd just been told, and he made his way back to the dorms.

"Man, both of them always have a way of making me think huh?" he chuckled lightly as he opened the door, and laughed quietly when he saw that Nero was slumped over on the desk, pen in hand and his snores somehow not waking up the other two. Venator moved he pen and slid the book out from under Nero, who woke up with a snort.

"Wagh… Ven? Man you're late…" the boy mumbled.

"Might as well be. I did a bit of thinking." Venator stated.

"About what?" Nero yawned.

"Just… myself really." Venatro stated.

"Oh." Nero yawned again.

"Get in your bed and get to sleep, I'll clean this up." Venator chuckled, "After all, I need all my teammates ready, can't have you sleeping in the middle of a fight, and you'll need to be aware Nero, cause I'm going to start helping you with focusing. I saw some stuff you could work on, and I think I can help." Venator stated.

"Wait… You're offering to help me train?" Nero asked, getting a nod from Venator. "Sweet." He chucled as he plopped down on his bed, snoring again when his head hit the pillow. Venator sighed and looked at Nero's notes, chuckling a bit when he saw that they were pretty decent.

"Guess he's not all I thought he was." He chuckled, getting to work on his own notes amid the small light of the lamp.

**A/N**

**OKAY… I'M IN A SERIOUS MENTAL DEBATE. I KNOW I SAID THERE WOULD BE PAIRINGS, WHICH THERE WILL BE, BUT I'M HAVING A HARD TIME DECIDING ON VEN… SUGGESTIONS ANYONE?**


	8. Info

**Information**

**Hello readers! I've been thinking a lot on the pairings for this story, which has taken a ****_long _****time because I want to make a good underlying plot between the two, and I managed to narrow it down. **

**Note: I'm doing these because I liked the idea and I think it will make a good sub-plot or little device I can use, that, and I had some images (don't get any wrong ideas) I my head that looked ****_awesome _****when I thought of it. Man if only I could draw in a fashion where I could make it look good. Anyway, here they are:**

**Venator x Ruby: This one had been on my mind for a while. I narrowed it down to either Ruby or Weiss, and I just thought Venator defrosting to Ruby would be a cool idea (no pun intended). That, and their weapons both function as sniper rifles, so a fun little similarity.**

**Cesar x Blake: Both of the team mysteries just seemed to fit so well. I see Cesar as the one who will go through a ****_ton _****of development out of the boys, seeing as how little to ****_nothing _****is known about him, and to me, it makes so much effing sense.**

**Lucido x Yang: Can anyone tell me they saw this one coming? Honestly, this was the first one to pop up… and it sure as hell seems like it'd work to me. And I can only ****_imagine _****what they could get into.**

**Nero x Weiss: A bit of a reversal on the Energetic/Stoic type of pairing, with the energetic one being the guy and the stoic one being the girl. And seeing as how Nero is like fire while Weiss is like ice would make for some nice little symbolism.**


End file.
